Narutos Gift chapter one
by Lady-Hokage
Summary: The first chapter of my naruto fan fic. This is about konohamaru trying to buy a gift for a girl he likes and Naruto trying to buy a valentines gift for Sakura, but can't figure out what.


Title: Narutos gift (chapter one)  
  
By: Lady_hokage  
  
{bare in mind I take no credit for the characters used in this fan fic:duh...I'm pretty sure the word fan fic gives it away...also, it may have some harsh words, not sure but just in case}  
  
*sigh* It's almost valentines and I still haven't found anything to give to sakura-chan...*sigh*  
  
"oi boss...what's the matter?"  
  
"Oro?...oh, it's you konohamaru...what do you want?"  
  
"Boss...? I...I wanted to ask you for a favor...(blushing)"  
  
"eh? A favor? Like what?"  
  
Konohamaru turns away from naruto, as he doesn't want him to know he's blushing. Naruto can only wonder what kind of favor the brat wants, unlike the last time. Naruto thinks to himself  
  
"what's with him? The last time he asked for a favor it nearly gave me a hard attack...not to mention that sasuke had to come along in the end and rescue us...err...sasuke that bastard"  
  
"boss, I want you to give me an idea on what to give to a girl for valentines"  
  
"(ahh...he's asking the wrong person) why are you asking me for this!?"  
  
"Because you have a way with girls...you know like that pink haired she devil...only not expressing her love the way she did...so, will you help me?"  
  
"(-_-) *sigh...might as well, it can probably help me with my gift for sakura-chan... Alright, I'll help you"  
  
"Hai!!! Arigato gozaimase boss!!"  
  
"Yeah yeah...come on, lets go see what we can buy"  
  
Naruto and konohamaru walk by the markets to check out what kind of gifts they can get for they favorite ladies. Konohamaru looks over to a pet shop and finds a pretty yellow canary that sings with grace. Naruto goes over to a strange looking gerbil so fluffed up that he couldn't help but touch it.  
  
"AI YAYAYA.... Iteh!!!...Stupid fury rat!!"  
  
"NAruto!!! Get away from that gerbil, wouldn't want it to catch rabies!!!!" yells the pet shop owner.  
  
"(I think I'm the one whose going to catch rabies... ) ah shut up, your lucky I don't throw that stupid fury rat in the alley!!"  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
"Uh, nothing.... oi, konohamaru...did you find what you wanted?"  
  
"Hai...I want to get this canary. What do you think boss? Think she'll like it?"  
  
"Hmmm... you got the money to buy it?"  
  
"Oro? Money? Uh..."  
  
"Don't tell me you bring me out here only to find out you have no money?"  
  
"No... No I have money..." konohamaru opens his pouch and pulls out a few dollars...$5 that is." see...I told you I have money"  
  
"Baka!!! You can't buy that bird for just five dollars!!! come on lets go someplace else"  
  
"demo...I really want to get her that pretty bird..."  
  
Naruto looks down at the young boys sadden face, annoyingly enough he can't help but feel sorry for the kid. He remembers the day he first laid eyes on sakura-chan, and how he worked so hard to make a nice gift for her...but in the end it was pretty much ignored since she was more interested in giving sasuke a gift of her own. Although he did find his way to get her the gift, it wasn't easy to find ways of getting money since no one in the village wanted to hire him and seeing that konohamaru is too young he only thought about it...and thought about it really hard.  
  
"(Hmm...if I give him the money I saved over the years I won't be able to buy sakura-chan a gift...but konohamaru really wants to impress a girl...konoyaro!!! I'm going to hate myself for this later on, I just know it) Fine...I'll give you my half of the money to buy that yellow canary"  
  
"really boss!!?"  
  
"ha~i..."  
  
"YAY!!!...Boss your the greatest!!!!"  
  
!Minutes later!  
  
"Arigato gozaimase...please come again!"  
  
"tweet...tweet...tweet*"  
  
"Arigato boss!"  
  
"I can't believe a stupid bird would cost that much...but I can't help but think the owner raised the price...lousy onore...humph"  
  
"I can't wait to show her my gift...I know she'll like it"  
  
From a short distance two slim figures approach Naruto and Konohamaru. The young girl with blue hair walks over to konohamaru and says hello. He in the other hand is so blushed and nervous he simply forgets to say hi back until Naruto hits him from the top of his head.  
  
"Oh Hi~i...Miko~chan"  
  
"tee hee...kono-kun, what are you doing holding that pretty bird? Did you just buy him?"  
  
"Uh-uh.... Hai!"  
  
"Oh he's so adorable...I wish I could have one just like it"  
  
"Ah...but Miko-chan, I got it for you...here, take him, as an early valentines gift"  
  
"WAAH!? Really kono-kun? It's for me?"  
  
"( ) Hai..."  
  
"Oh Arigato gozaimase kono-kun...I just love him"  
  
"heheh...I'm glad you like it..."  
  
"OH he must have costed you a fortune.."  
  
"Ah-heh..." konohamaru looks at narutos tearful expression from the rear of his eye "you have no idea? Hahaha~ha"  
  
"well it means a lot to me kono-kun"  
  
Miko-chan goes to konohamaru and lightly kisses him on the cheeks and he suddenly turns red and finally passes out next to narutos feet. Meanwhile the other slender female had exited from the stationary shop and it was none other than sakura who had bought a gift. She looks down to what she see's is the hokages nephew past out on the floor. She then looks over to Naruto.  
  
"Naruto? What are you and konohamaru doing here?"  
  
"Oh cousin...look at what kono-kun gave me as an early valentines gift"  
  
"A yellow canary? How sweet"  
  
"Uh hai...It was with my help he was able to get it for her sakura-chan" Naruto gloats with a   
  
"( ) You'll do anything to get the credit won't you Naruto!"  
  
"EH!? But I did"  
  
"humph...come on Miko-chan, it's best if we get away from scum like naruto...his gloating may be contagious"  
  
"oh...really?"  
  
"Nani!!?"  
  
Tweet...tweet...tweet*  
  
"Awww...that's so cute, Miko-chan your getting lucky today"  
  
Naruto turns around to Konohamaru and kicks him until he wakes up. Konohamaru with lovesick eyes doesn't realize naruto yelling at him. He stands up and hugs him dearly.  
  
"Boss...I can't thank you enough..."  
  
"Huh?..." Naruto looks down at the child hugging him as he looks up to him with tears of joy." sigh* doitashimashte konohamaru"  
  
"(what am I going to give sakura-chan?) I need to get money and fast" Naruto thought as he could still see sakura and Miko walking away into the horizon.  
  
************************************************** ********* 


End file.
